lotr_film_trilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Gandalf
Gandalf '''(originally named '''Olórin; formerly known as Gandalf the Grey '''and currently known as '''Gandalf the White, is a character in Lord of the Rings trilogy. Gandalf one of the Istari Wizards who had no fixed residence, coming and going as he chose. In the Valar,Gandalf was known as Olórin and was sent to Middle-earth in human form as one of its Guardians. He was friends of many free races of Middle-earth, especially towards hobbits. Gandalf was a very influential being in Middle-earth, bringing about the quest of Erebor and peace in Middle-earth after Sauron was defeated. Biography Earlier Days In the Undying Lands, Gandalf was once known as a Maia of Manwe, the Wind King, Varda, Irmo, and Nienna, given the name Olorin. Olorin (Gandalf's earlier name) refused to go initially, fearing Sauron, but Manwe told him to not be afraid and overcome fear. He was not the third, but the second Valar suggested. Arrival in Middle-earth When he was in Middle-earth, Olorin was renamed Gandalf and learned from elves and later tought them. Gandalf was also given Narya, the ring of Fire. During the time there, Saruman became scared and jealous of Gandalf despite being more powerful than him. Gandalf sometime befriends Thrain. He also is known to a young Thorin Oakenshield. Years before meeting Thorin, Gandalf met his friend Thrain before they went into battle to fight for the Battle of Moria. Gandalf urged Thrain to march upon Erebor, face Smaug and kill the dragon and take back the Lonely Mountain. Thrain refused, knowing there was a strain upon the Mountain. He gave Gandalf the map and key before going into battle (The Desolation of Smaug). Concerning Hobbits/Befriending Bilbo Baggins Gandalf sometime befriends Gerontius the Old Took, and his daughter, Belladonna Took. Later, the Wizard goes to the Shire to visit the Old Took on a mid-summer's eve birthday. One day, a young Hobbit named Bilbo Baggins met Gandalf by slashing his sides with a wooden sword. Belladonna Took apologizes for her son's action and Gandalf swiftly ruffles Bilbo's hair (An Unexpected Journey). Meeting Thorin Oakenshield Gandalf came before Thorin Oakenshield, who was looking for his father in Bree. Thorin pointed out that he knew who Gandalf was. He tried to convince Thorin that his father was no longer alive, but Oakenshield remained defiant, claiming his father was alive. Gandalf questioned Thorin about the ring that Thrór had worn, but Thorin did not know what happened to it and answered that his father was given it before they went into battle. He does the same thing to Thorin by doing the same thing and will help them reclaim Erebor and seat Thorin upon the throne. The dwarf lord states that there is no way it can happen and that he can only become king if he had the Arkenstone. Gandalf agrees that it will be hard, which is why they will need a burglar for the job. The day Bilbo turned 111 Sixty years after Bilbo returned to Bag End, Gandalf met Frodo Baggins, Bilbo's nephew and grew very close for him. Years later, Gandalf traveled back to the Shire, where he was reunited with Frodo and gave him an embrace. War of the Ring The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring Between Fellowship and The Two Towers Gandalf falls and defeats his adversary, Balrog or Durin's Bane] He dies on the mountain side but returns back as Gandalf the White. The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers In the beginning of The Two Towers, Frodo and his companion Sam separate from their main company, and are unaware of what they are currently facing and decide to camp for one night. Frodo relives the day Gandalf fell and watches the wizard as Gandalf and the Balrog both fall. Later, in the company, the two o them discuss on the way they are going and that Gandalf never meant for them to go this way, to which Frodo responds that Gandalf never meant for a lot of things to happen. Battle of Helm's Deep On the fifth day of his coming, Gandalf returned with Eomer and the rest of the Rohirrim, where both sides were successful in defeating Sauron's and Saruman's forces. ''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King'' In Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King, Gandalf leaves Rohan to Minas Tirith, Gondor's capitol, after Pippin saw a vision of its White Tree in a fiery courtyard. During the night, Gandalf and Pippin talk with each other as Gandalf talks of who Sauron will be using to destroy the Free People of Middle-earth. However, the two of them are interrupted when they see a green spout coming from Minas Morgul and Gandalf notices that the battle is coming and that the armies of Sauron are advancing to Minas Tirith. To set the plans into motion, he sends his hobbit companion to light the beacons to call for Rohan's aid. They later learn from Faramir that he recently had seen Frodo Baggins and Sam Gamgee, as well as Gollum. When Faramir leads an attack to the Orcs to take back Osgiliath, Gandalf approaches him, and states he doesn't have to do what he is going to do and says that Denethor still loves him and that he will remember it before the end. However, moments later, Faramir returns appearing dead and causes Denethor to go on a fit of rage. Gandalf goes to knock Denethor out and takes over as commander of Gondor's military during the Siege of Gondor. During the attack, Pippin warned Gandalf that Denethor intended to burn himself and Faramir alive. They were intercepted by the Witch-king of Angmar and his Fell Beast. Before the two destroy Gandalf, the horns of Theoden are heard The trio continue their way to where Denethor built the pyre, however, the lord of gondor sets the pyre on fire Gandalf knocks Denethor off the pyre while Pippin jumps off of Shadowfax and is able to roll Faramir off the pyre. Seeing Pippin in trouble, Gandalf had Shadowfax kick Denethor off of pippin and this causes Denethor to burn in the flames. After War of the Ring Return of the King Gandalf reunited with Frodo Baggins after saving them with the help of the Eagles. Gandalf later went on a boat that left for Middle-earth with Bilbo, Frodo, Galadriel, Elrond, and Celeborn. Personality Gandalf was a very influential figure in all of Middle-earth, but many believed that his influences were considered meddlesome by his enemies. Appearance As the Grey wizard, Gandalf had long, grey, wavy hair and also a long beard. He usually had blue eyes and fair skin. Others were grey cloak, silver scarf, held a belt and a wizard staff, later Radagast's staff. Gandalf would later be clothed in white. Friendships Aragorn Bilbo Baggins Gandalf first met Bilbo when he was a young child. He found Bilbo a fascinating child. Many years later, Gandalf first considers THE young Hobbit he met be the lucky number in Thorin's company. Gandalf trusts him entirely. He believed that the gentlest creatures are a part of light burstign through the dark. Gandalf seems to be like a father and mentor to Bilbo and seems to know he kept the One Ring all along. Bilbo does not see Gandalf again until The Battle of the Five Armies, which Gandalf protective of him. He is scared Bilbo will be killed by Thorin and also forbids Bilbo to run to Ravenhill, but the Hobbit disobeys him. After the Skirmish on Ravenhill, Gandalf tries to lighten Bilbo's mood but to no avail as Bilbo still grieves for Thorin's death. Frodo Baggins Gandalf had met Frodo when the hobbit was still a child, since he has been friend s with both the Baggins and Took families for years. They both greet and hug each other when Gandalf returns from travelling around the world and for not seeing him in many years. Thorin Oakenshield As Gandalf saw Thrain as a friend, he knew his friend' son, Thorin Oakenshield. Sometimes, Gandalf would scold Thorin as if a parent would scold a child. Notably, he did this when Thorin refused to give the map and Gandalf scolded him to give it to Elrond because they needed it.He is later disappointed by Thorin's mistreatment of his family and friends and almost killing Bilbo. Gandalf is also suddenly sadden by Thorin's death and comes for his Legolas Merry Brandybuck Pippin Took Powers and abilities Magical abilities Gandalf was already a powerful wizard when he entered Middle-earth, but his powers could not surpass those of Saruman, his former friend and boss and surpassed those of Radagast the Brown. However, when he returned as Gandalf the White, he was even more powerful than his adversary. * Pyrokinesis: Gandalf, being a powerful wizard, has pyrokinesis, control over fire. He uses it in An Unexpected Journey when he goes to light up his pipe. He can also create fireworks. He later uses this ability when Saruman throws a ball of fire at Gandalf, but he uses his magic to stop it from attacking him. * Photokinesis: 'The ability to control light. '''Gandalf uses the ability in ''The Fellowship of the Ring when fighting off the balrog and when he is guiding the Fellowship through Moria. In An Unexpected Journey, which serves as a prequel to the Return of the King, he uses the light to defeat the goblins that nearly killed Thorin Oakenshield and his companions He also uses it when battling the Necromancer in Moria. Category:Fellowship of the Ring members